


Buy That Man A Calendar

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Ron taking Dustin? Why am I so bad at summaries?</p>
<p>Written as a sequel to We're Gonna Be Late but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy That Man A Calendar

     The car ride was quiet as Dustin stared out his window, half trying to figure out where Ron was taking him and half still caught up in the work he left at home. The fingers of his right hand idly tapped a beat into the car door. His other hand was wrapped in Ron’s, their fingers entwined. Driving with his left hand, Ron’s thumb was rubbing slow circles into Dustin’s wrist.

     A small smile played at Ron’s lips. He was happy he was able to drag his workaholic out of the house for a while. Sometimes Dustin gets so lost in what he’s doing that Ron loses him for hours or even days at a time. This last time had been pretty rough.

     Dustin didn’t say anything to Ron for three days. He’d mumble to himself or maybe to the work in front of him, but never to Ron. Having dealt with it before, Ron left him be.

     After the first time it happened, they had agreed on a set of rules. Ron makes sure Dustin has food and water, monitors his sleep if necessary and waits until he brings himself out. Four days is the limit before Ron can interfere and force him out. They were 6 hours away from that limit, this time.

     Bringing himself back to the present, Ron brought Dustin’s hand up and kissed the back of his knuckles. A blushed dusted the brunet’s cheeks as he tried to shift closer to Ron, despite the restriction of the seat belt.

     “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Dustin rested his head on Ron’s shoulder.

     “Nope, it’s a surprise.” Ron glanced over, smirking.

     “Can you give me a hint?”

     “Nope,” he popped the “p” at the end. Dustin sighed and stared out the windshield trying to figure out what “event” could have warranted the fancy clothes.

\---

     Ron pulled in the parking lot of their favorite restaurant and Dustin spotted a car he recognized.

     “Is that Ben’s Jeep?”

     Ron tilted his head and squinted slightly, as if trying to get a better look at the vehicle parked only three spots over. “It looks like it, doesn’t it?” Without another word, he got out of the car and started over to Dustin’s side.

\---

     Ron held the door for Dustin as they walked inside hand-in-hand.

     “This place is really busy,” Dustin mused quietly, “There’s no way we’re going to get a table.”

     The auburn-haired hostess, Bridgette, looked up and smiled at them. “Name?”

     “Bates,” Ron answered.

     Bridgette looked down to check her list. “Right this way.”

     She guided them through the bustling dining room, heading toward a set of double doors on the back wall. She stopped in front of the doors and turned to flash them another smile. “Enjoy.”

     “Thank you,” Ron nodded to her.

     Opening one of the doors with one hand, Ron placed his other hand on Dustin’s lower back to usher him inside the banquet room.

     Dustin’s eyes widened as he took in the room full of people in front of him. He recognized most of the people, all talking over each other.

     “Hey! Our guest of honor is here!” a strong tenor broke over the buzz. Ben stepped through the front of the crowd, grinning broadly with an arm casually slung over Shaun’s shoulder, and all eyes fell on Dustin. Applause and cheers erupted around the room as Dustin turned a confused gaze to Ron.

     “Guest of honor? What’s all this for?”

     “You don’t know?” Ron raised an eyebrow.

     Dustin shook his head and cocked it to the side.

     “Well,” Ron started, “what day is it?”

     Dustin dropped his eyes to his feet, wishing his hair could hide his face.

     “Hey, hey, none of that, okay?” Ron wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s slumped form, one had rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Everyone’s here for you so try to stay out of your head tonight, please. For me?” He felt Dustin nod against his neck.

     “Still don’t know why,” the brunet grumbled. Ron pulled away using both hands to force Dustin to meet his eyes.

     “Babe, it’s your birthday.”

     Dustin’s jaw dropped as everything finally clicked.

     “You are the only person I’ve met who forgets their birthday,” Ron chuckled. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “But that’s okay. I still love you.”

     A blushed danced along Dustin’s cheeks. He ducked his head and kissed where Ron’s neck met his shoulder. “I love you too. Thank you.”


End file.
